one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Saizo
|jname = 陳サイゾー |rname = Chin Saizō |ename = |first = Episode 3 |afflition = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = Martial Artist |jva=Ryo Horikawa |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 315,000,000 }} }} Chen Saizo is the martial artist of the Straw Hat Pirate also known as Black Fist Saizo he was an former bounty hunter he was the third or fourth member to join the crew Appearance Saizo has a slightly tanned complexion He has spiky dark-brown hair, small light-hazel eyes, and peculiar looking eye brows; going down in a curve with a thin part going up. One other noticeable feature in all of his appearances is his muscular build, Before the Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Saizo has the same outfit throughout most of the series. Before the timeskip, he wear long track pant white top shirt and black leather jacket However, only Saizo's shirt varies from time to time in the arcs. During the Arlong Park Arc, he disembarked Sanji's fishing ship neglecting to put on a shirt. After beating up most of Arlong's crew, he wore an opened, tank top shirt with Blue stripe across that he stole from one of the fishmen. During the Drum Island Arc, Saizo was bundled up for the winter island, but later stripped down after a foolish choice to swim in the frigid water on the island with Zoro. He remained shirtless and shoeless in the beginning of the arc after getting lost from the Going Merry and left unable to redress himself, until he and Zoro stole a parka from a man in Wapol's army, which was a hooded, forest green parka with a light green sash and white fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem, as well as a pair of boots. During the Alabasta Arc, he wore an White keffiyeh with a gold chain on his head, a long-sleeved light green coat with black lines all over it, and the bottom of his black long track pant were torn above his ankles. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore his usual outfit in the beginning of the arc until he took it off after fighting a skyshark to save Tony Tony Chopper from being eaten. Afterwards, he wore a Open White Collar Shirt with Light Red Stripe During the Water 7 Arc, he wore his usual outfit until near the end, where he wore an Yellow-and-black jacket with a dragon emblem on the back, Black Naval pants, and a pair of sneakers which he wear this outfit through the whole Enies Lobby Arc. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a Navy Blue shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in Yellow. During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, he wore an Purple-and-gold vest with matching pants, black wristbands, and a pair of boots. After Timeskip During and after the two-year timeskip Saizo become more muscular Saizo now wears a White tunic and Black pants, and a pair of kung fu shoes. Personality Saizo possess a serious demeanor dream to be one of best fighter in world he also train non stop for several day In fact, he can become so overconfident to the point of him appearing quite arrogant,Before fights, he sometimes declares another win for himself, or that his fist has never once let him down. Saizo also loves to fight. Seeking to prove his strength against strong opponents, he never stops looking for a challenge However, he has also shown care and respect to others at times respect Zoro skill as a swordsmen Luffy his Captain and Hayate Saizo likes to train constantly, and when he's not sparring, he's working out. For him, physical conditioning is almost an obsession. Saizo believes in strength and power, and that one must feel the power within oneself. He respects other individuals who display their own confidence and strength. Saizo usually maintain an serious collective demeanor but like Hayate he can be extremely annoy by Goofy and silly behavior and often loses his temper he often act tough and rarely shown any emotion beside anger which he normally feel comfortable with the only time where Saizo was crying was the Death of his Childhood Friend Naori which deeply sadden him another when he suffer an humiliated defeat against Dosan he then vow to Luffy and Hayate that he sworn he will not suffer such humiliation ever again and he'd be in a "real dilemma" if He didn't become the best fighter. He willingly to fight his captain like in Whiskey Peak but only if Luffy and Magnes gives him and Zoro no choice. Saizo has been absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower, such as when he was given his gaping scar, which he allowed to be inflicted on himself deliberately, and when he absorbed all of Hayate's pain from his fight with Gekko Moriah after Bartholomew Kuma pushed it out of him and made Saizo take it upon himself in return for sparing his Vice captain's life, which was so traumatic that his eyes temporarily became bloodshot. As a result, he has often been left very heavily bloodied and bandaged, as well as gained scars more times than anyone else in the Straw Hat Pirates crew other then Zoro, all of which were notably inflicted after joining Luffy on his travels. Despite this, he has a habit of ignoring these dire injuries and continuing to fight, sometimes before he is fully healed like Zoro. This has threatened his life by causing unhealed wounds to reopen or be strained, leaving him in crippling agony. Saizo tends to face death in a defiant manner and show no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. Category:Character Power and Abillities Saizo was an extremely powerful Fighter of the Straw Hat and one of the Top Figther of the Straw Hat along with Luffy Hayate Zoro Magnes and Sanji Despite a near constant rivalry with fellow Straw Hat Zoro Magnes and Sanji, the Four have proven to be a near-unstoppable force when attacking together, as exemplified in the fight against the Groggy Monsters. Physical Abillities Saizo had immense physical strength can smash an rock and can defeat several powerful opponent he also possess incredible speed and quickly knock out his opponent with ease his physical strength was monstrous at a young age and can carry large boulder and he was able to smash a giant rock with a just punch or kick He is extremely physically strong, able to use his Strong Fist combat style to defeat an opponent with one punch and then send them flying through the wall behind them. Saizo's agility strength speed and overall reflexes was inhuman and are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with two Soru users simultaneously (Kaku and Jabra). He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge bullets with ease He is also extremely physically fast, consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence Like Zoro Saizo seemed unable to control his strength prior to the timeskip. This is shown when he tried to hold back while fighting the shipwrights of Galley-La yet still caused serious damage. Saizo also possess incredible pain tolerance where endure severe injury that normally kill a normal person and also had astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, along with Zoro Martial Arts Saizo Fighting Style was form of various martial art style which consist of Jeet Kune Do Jujutsu Strong Fist and Gentle Strike he also utilize pressure-point-striking martial arts to Incapacitated his opponent Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Saizo like Zoro trusts Luffy implicitly and always follows his decisions whatever the consequences, acknowledging it as a captain's decision, which a crew must carry out without question.Saizo seems to have the most respect for Luffy and this deep respect has been demonstrated on various occasions. he begged Tang Dosan to train him (despite it not being honorable) in order to become stronger for Luffy, his captain. Saizo still gets annoyed with Luffy's stupidity and will not tolerate Luffy calling him out on being stupid. After knowing Luffy for a long time, Zoro has come to accept Luffy charging stupidly into battle without a plan and is surprised when Luffy actually sticks around. Saizo also happens to be one of the only two (the other being Sanji) that does not worry about Luffy when he is in battle, often telling the other crew mates to believe in their captain. Date D Hayate Saizo shown to respect for Hayate as the First Mate Saizo was indebt to Hayate in fact Hayate was closing friend that he ever had and because he save him from Death.Saizo would even take Hayate pain just to save him life Roronoa Zoro Saizo has respect for Zoro as a Swordmens but they can get into verbal or physical fight and often getting into fights with each other over petty matters, often at inopportune moments and calling him Greenhead much to Zoro Anger and Annoyance. Victor Magnes Saizo and Magnes often mock each other Magnes will often laugh whole heartily when Saizo did something noticeabley stupid Magnes laugh whenever gets lost or does something noticeably stupid, though he is also worse in that respect. Nami Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Deimon Mimi Nene Rokuren Franky Brook Category:Straw Hat Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Character